


Lo sposalizio delle fate

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11C_hpvNDv0.





	Lo sposalizio delle fate

Lo sposalizio delle fate

 

Il falco pellegrino sorvolò il gigantesco castello di pietra, dalla forma ottagonale, in cui ogni torre riportava in piccolo la stessa figura dell’insieme.

La luce del sole illuminava il becco aguzzo del rapace e la punta delle sue ali, le cui piume vibravano. Scese in picchiata, evitò le fronde della foresta e raggiunse una delle finestre del palazzo, adagiandosi sul davanzale di marmo della finestra. Nelle sue iridi color miele, dalle pupille tondeggianti, si riflessero le figure che gremivano la stanza.

Nell’angolo c’era una ninfa, completamente vestita di rose di vario colore e di tralci d’edera, intenta a suonare un’arpa, i suoi lunghi capelli cotonati ondeggiavano alle sue spalle, il viso era coperto da una maschera finemente ricamata di fili d’argento.

Ogni ospite indossava degli abiti decorati da: oro, gemme preziose, tessuti e sete pregiati, con i visi coperti da ampi cappelli, maschere impreziosite da piume e dettagli, o veli leggeri.

Il druido stava ritto su un palco di legno di ciliegio, su cui risaltavano gli stemmi reali: che raffiguravano una corona ottagonale.

Alcune ospiti muovevano ampi ventagli di piume di struzzo o di pavone davanti a visi sottili, alcuni uomini indossavano vestiti formati solo da foglie autunnali, con colori che andavano dal rosso al marrone scuro, passando per ogni tonalità d’arancio.

La grande porta di legno, decorata da conchiglie di madreperla, si spalancò facendo entrare il futuro sposo.

Il principe avanzò, il rumore metallico della sua pesante armatura era coperto dal brusio di voci, una barba castana gli copriva metà del viso, del medesimo colore dei suoi ordinati capelli. Arrossì, guardando di sottecchi la sua futura sposa, approssimandosi a lei.

La fata sorrise, le sue iridi color miele divennero liquide, i morbidi capelli castani le ricadevano ai lati del viso, le sue minute ali da farfalla erano rosee e le fremevano sulle spalle sottili, lasciate scoperte dal lungo vestito candido.

< Quando mi sono innamorato di te, pensavo fossi un’illusione, figlia degli effetti di luce fra le fronde. Quando mi sono innamorato di te, pensavo che i miei sforzi di tenerti al mio fianco fossero vani come quelli di trattenere l’acqua tra le dita > pensò il principe.

Il druido indicò ad entrambi gli sposi una coppa d’oro su cui era incisi i simboli di entrambe le loro famiglie, era colma di succo nettarino ambrato.

Il falco stridette, il suo verso coprì le voci degli ospiti e la melodia sottostante.

Il principe prese la coppa e bevve metà del contenuto, la porse alla fata che la prese dalle dita di lui, le sue dita affusolate sfiorarono quelle callose di lui.

< Quando mi sono innamorata di te, pensavo che mi sarei persa nell’oscurità prima di riuscire a trovarti.

Quando mi sono innamorata di te, danzavo sperduta alla ricerca delle tue forti braccia > pensò la giovane.

Il vento che entrava dalle finestre sferzava i capitelli, faceva ondeggiare i grandi arazzi, gonfiava le vesti degl’invitati e alcune piume volarono via, ondeggiando nella stanza, posandosi sui grandi mosaici che decoravano gl’immensi pavimenti.

< Oggi si sposa ‘ _Stupor Mundi_ ’, il principe più amato nel mondo degli uomini e non solo, colui che è in grado di parlare in ogni lingua. Non ho mai visto il mio futuro re più lieto di oggi. Ha imparato a tessere lodi e poesie in tutti gl’infiniti linguaggi in grado di comprendere solo per lei ed ora finalmente corona il suo sogno di rimanerle a fianco > rifletté il capitano delle guardie, posando la mano sull’elsa della spada.

Il druido prese la mano di lui e l’adagiò su quella di lei, abbassò lo sguardo e le rughe sul suo viso s’ispessirono, mentre sorrideva.

“Ora che il nettare degli dei scorre in voi, è tempo che vi scambiate le promesse” recitò con voce tonale.

“Ti giuro di rimanerti accanto per tutta la durata della mia vita mortale e di prendermi cura di te anche dopo di essa. Il mio spirito non ti lascerà mai” promise il principe. Strinse la mano della futura sposa, le sue gote erano vermiglie e bollenti.

Le labbra della fata tremarono.

“Giuro di rimanere al tuo fianco per tutta la durata della tua vita mortale e di prendermi cura del tuo spirito dopo di essa, per tutta l’eternità che aspetta la mia esistenza immortale” promise la principessa delle fate.

Una serie di fatine spiccarono il volo, dimenando le alette, canticchiando delle canzoni che sembravano un ronzio, una di esse si sedette su una colomba che, immobile, decorava il cappello di una strega bianca.

“Io vi dichiaro sposi eterni. Che lo sposalizio delle fate abbia termine e la vostra vita futura abbia inizio” sancì il druido.

Gli ospiti diedero vita a degli applausi scroscianti.

Il principe si piegò in avanti, la fata si sporse verso di lui chiudendo gli occhi e si baciarono, unendo le loro labbra.

Una farfalla dalle ali bianche atterrò accanto al falco ed entrambi gli animali vennero illuminati da un raggio di sole che si tinse dei colori dell’arcobaleno.

 


End file.
